


《助理全年无休》第九章 技术渣

by baowenluotuo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baowenluotuo/pseuds/baowenluotuo





	《助理全年无休》第九章 技术渣

方云舟醒来的时候，天色已经大亮。他发现自己独自睡在陌生的大床上，上身赤裸，下身竟然穿着秋裤。其他衣物被叠得整整齐齐，放在床脚，床头柜上还有一杯水，证明前一天晚上，曾有人照料醉酒的他。  
宿醉使他头脑昏沉，酒精依旧充斥身体和口腔，腹中的饥饿感也十分明显，却又伴随着一阵阵恶心。他环首四顾，李强并不在，显然是在自己睡下后便离开了。方云舟心中有一点失落，指尖划过手机，却没有拨下号码。这种糟糕的样子，还是先洗个澡吧。

温热的水流冲走了宿醉的粘腻，也让身体里的血液流转起来，方云舟背靠墙壁，舒适地叹了口气。他依稀记得，前一天是李强去接的他，甚至还一路抱着他离开。怀抱温暖，人也特别温柔。这感觉真好，不知道自己清醒的时候，那人还愿不愿意让自己抱一抱。  
热水澡冲的有些久，方云舟腹中没食，有些眩晕。他关掉热水，靠墙缓冲了几分钟，才擦干身体走出去。  
方云舟这人本质十分挑剔，即便是星级酒店的一次性物品，他都嫌脏，不愿意用。头天晚上光着上身睡过了那张大床，他心里也是不太舒服，如今洗过澡，也不肯穿酒店准备的丝质睡袍。

将空调的暖风调高，方云舟光着身子，晾着鸟，就在房间内来回走动，晾头发。  
正想给李强打个电话，嘱咐对方带早餐和衣物过来给他。方云舟刚弯下身子，门便被打开了。进来的李强吓了一跳，赶忙将门关紧，好在走廊没人，方总这出水芙蓉的模样没被看光。

强哥眼前所见，大概是这样一番景象：美人后身全裸，半弯着腰，伸出手臂取物。半干的长发分成两股，一部分沿肩头垂落，一部分随意地搭上突起的蝴蝶谷。他的腰很窄，腿也细长，倾身的姿势同臀部一起，组成诱人好看的弧度。两侧臀瓣饱满，浑圆挺翘，与大腿根部交界的地方，自然形成了两道诱人的棱缝。  
美人的动作有一瞬间的僵硬，许是不曾在遛鸟的时刻被人看见，他将这暧昧的动作又延长十几秒，才“刷”地站直，向衣柜后面躲了躲。  
“你……怎么来了？”

李强咽了下口水，调整内心翻涌的情绪，维持着正常的口吻回答：“我怕你醒来没衣服穿，而且宿醉容易饿，所以回了趟你家里取东西……只是没想到，你这么快醒。”

“衣服？”方云舟捉住关键词，“快拿来给我！”

李强依言走过去，将衣物递给他。方云舟伸手去接，白皙的身体不可避免地再次暴露于人前。他有些不好意思，想让李强出去等，又觉得自己不该露怯。他只好故作淡定地套上衣物，男性的习惯使他下意识地护住前面，背过身，再次将屁股暴露给了李强。

李强这时候已经脑子充血了，求生欲使他胡言乱语：“怎么没吹头发？”

“头发？”方云舟尴尬地翻捡出裤衩，辨认前后，“吹干很慢，吹风机太热，头晕。”

李强根本没听对方说什么，只看得见这人弯身低头，湿发在耳际来回扫。圆润的屁股对着李强，抬起一条腿，踩着内裤的孔洞向上套。

“我帮你吹吧。”他听见自己这样说。

“啊？”方云舟正要套另一条腿，也没听清对方说什么，脖颈便被人从前方环住了。李强用左臂以一个勒的姿势锁住对方的脖子，手掌按住右耳，将方云舟整个人扣在了怀里。  
男孩本就抬着一条腿，猝不及防被这样一按，整个人失重就要坐下去。李强这时将右手向下一托，稳住他下坠的趋势，小指刚好插进了臀缝，确实夹手。

“你做什……啊！”方云舟此时整个人都靠在李强怀里，本能地发问，李强却什么都没说，低下头去啃他耳垂下面的颈肉。

男人的口中充斥着酒气，方云舟已经清洗过，这酒味的来源显然不是他。“你……喝酒了？”他喘息着问。

对方不理他，弯身向下啃咬他的脖颈和锁骨。两只手也不闲着，一边在他后颈摩擦，另一只手则将四指完全插入臀缝，大力揉捏他翘起的臀。  
被喜欢的人如此摸索热身，方云舟也找到了感觉，从一开始的震惊中缓过神来。这事他肖想了许久，没想过会这样快便如愿。他放松了身子，双臂环住男人，迎合他的亲吻和抚摸。

对方看起来却并不需要他的配合。李强拉开缠着他的手臂，捞起方云舟的胸膛和大腿，将人扔上了大床。拇指一勾，将只穿了一半的内裤甩飞出去，使得小方总再次赤裸。  
方云舟岔着双腿，俯趴在床上。李强倾身过去，双手捉住他的腰跨，将人向上拉起，摆成跪姿。随后他用手环住身下之人的大腿，五指插进长发，绕圈拉拽，迫使这人向后方床沿移动。  
方云舟本能地挣扎，他知道应当如此，但是第一次被人按趴在床上，他很不适应，撑着双臂想要起身。李强却不同意他起来，强硬地按压腰窝，使他重新跪好，甚至还惩罚似的掐了一下他的屁股。

小方总屈服了，乖巧地跪在床边，膝盖贴合床沿，两只脚悬空在外。漂亮的脚踝被粗糙的大手握住，暧昧摩擦，李强俯下身子，急促地吮吻男孩的脊背，另一只手不断地蹂躏男孩的屁股。  
方云舟早就硬了，下身骄傲地翘起，伴随着身上男人动作摇摇晃晃，粉嫩好看的龟头上渗出晶莹的淫液。可惜他俯着身，这样好看的美景，没有人欣赏，对方只看得到他那圆滚的屁股。  
男人的不断调弄，让小方总十分难耐。他的乳头也开始肿胀，又痛又痒，喉咙忍不住呻吟出声，却又羞于祈求，想要男人的吮吸。

欲火中的男人疏于沟通，李强并没有理解那声呻吟的含义，反而当做了一种催促。他放开握着脚踝的手，飞快地解开外衣拉链，再脱去套头毛衫。皮带抽开后，裤子脱下更快，内裤外裤袜子，一撸到底。  
壮硕身躯终于贴了上来，却没有等到他期待的触碰，方云舟的下身已经硬的不行，对方却依旧执着于蹂躏他的屁股。带茧的大手在柔嫩的臀瓣上揉捏拧掐，李强正忙于撸动自己肿大的下体，拖着粘液戳向腿根和臀部。

方云舟终于受不住了，自己伸手向下抚弄，浪叫了两声，气息微喘，说哥哥你亲亲我。  
李强那边却不知在鼓捣什么，有包装打开的声音，男人的身躯只离开了片刻，又附了上来。  
方云舟正想说什么，那双大手却突然粗鲁地掰开他的臀瓣，直捅了进去。

“啊啊……啊啊啊……”方云舟叫得撕心裂肺，这大概是小方总在落地的那次之外，叫的最凄惨的一次。  
李强自然是停了动作，他被叫声吓了一跳，酒有些清醒。另外就是那里比他想象的要紧得多，他没有操过男人，料想不过是同女人差不多。经验告诉他不能理会对方的挣扎，找准位置快一些冲进去，越是果断，对方的痛苦反而越小。  
李强活到二十八岁，才第一次知道男人的菊花是不一样的紧致。他保证自己只捅进去一厘米不到，对方竟也能疼成这个样子。

方云舟已经没有跪在原处，疼痛使他趴回了床上。他的下身已经完全软了，抓着被子缓了好一会，才想起害他躺在这里的罪魁祸首。  
见李强愣愣地杵在那里，神色似乎在思考人生，下身的凶器却还挺立着，垂涎滴水。方总顿时气不打一处来，顾不得菊花的肿痛，方云舟飞起一脚，直向把心踹去。

常年锻炼的本能使得李强敏捷躲过，还附赠了一个防备的姿势。李强回过神，意识到对方生气了，不知该怎么哄，就听见领导的要求：“你过来，让我踢两脚。”

李强摇头，捂裆，这可不行。

方云舟：“你过不过来！”

李强下意识地开始寻找裤子：“我不。”

方云舟看见他的动作，眼疾手快地抢走了李强那套在一起的裤子，拉扯着拆开，又团成一团。  
慌乱中，李强抢到了一条秋裤，赶忙套了上去。方云舟见他穿上了秋裤，自己却还裸着，更生气了，连打带踢地叫他滚，顺便将衣服也都丢了出去。

赶走李强之后，方云舟颓然坐在了地板上。此时他才回过味来，李强喝了酒，李强的动作，他大概是想长痛不如短痛，赶快上了自己了事吧。  
手机屏幕亮了一下，有消息进来。江瑶：怎么样，我昨晚暗示过他了，你们俩成了没有？

方云舟扶额，他就知道是这样：没有，他喝了酒，我感觉他想把我当成女人操了。

江瑶：能操还不够？你管他当你是男是女！

方云舟：可是他心里不情愿啊！

江瑶：你要求那么多，精神肉体二选一，你选吧。

方云舟：……  
好吧，他选肉体。  
不过李强这情况，需要一个岗前培训。不然这人技术太渣，他怕是会活活疼死。

真说起来，今天这事怨不得李强。人家直来直去地生活了二十八年，从来只接受过男女方面的性教育，也不过是叫他小心一点别把人家肚子搞大了。  
至于男人和男人，李强可谓是只听说过有猪肉，甚至都没见过猪跑。监狱里倒是偶尔有狱友相约打炮，但强哥不好这口，自然不会去了解人家怎么搞。  
唯一的一次入门，大概就是小方总误发的那份GV。坏就坏在这片子上，电影的背景是偷情，这决定了两位主角都比较心急，啥都没干便直奔主题。受君身经百战，不惧你多粗的刀枪棍棒，天真的强哥被那片子里一捅到底的顺畅所误导，照猫画虎撞上了墙。

强哥走回宿舍，内裤丢在客房内来不及穿，过于宽松的环境迫使强哥的大屌摇摇晃晃。小强哥身上还带着粘液，被秋裤摩擦得时硬时软，十分不适。  
李强回到宿舍，第一时间换上裤衩，整理衣物的时候，他发现自己身上没有手机。糟糕，怕是掉在客房了。让他现在回去取，也实在不太好意思。  
强哥掀开被子，往床上一蜷。下身的欲望还没有释放，强哥闭上眼回忆着方才所见的男孩裸体，一边用手在下身撸动。他没有折腾太久，控制着让自己尽快泄了出来。

事后，李强窝在小床上，思考自己今日得失。方才的表现到底属于什么程度，是有点差劲、很差劲还是无可救药？自己还有没有机会扭转局面，推倒老板。关键是这份助理的工作，不会就此黄了吧。  
强哥思考了一番，决定明天准时打卡上班，做上一桌满汉全席豪华早餐，给方总赔礼道歉。  
方总的菊花可能伤了，这小孩又口重，到时候做点什么菜合适呢？

李强正在琢磨菜谱，却有人走到门外，叫他的名字。  
“大强哥，你朋友找！”

李强起身，透过窗户向外看，方云舟竟然来了。他慌乱地穿好裤子，将床上的狼藉收拾干净，下去开门迎客。  
领路的同事见他出来，打了招呼就离开了。李强将方云舟让进逼仄的宿舍，忍不住挠头，颇有些不好意思。  
好容易在角落里划拉出一个小板凳，李强用袖子反复擦了几遍，才推到方总面前：“您坐。”

方云舟自然不乐意坐，他没理会李强的邀请，目光落在垃圾桶内那一摞纸巾上，抿嘴乐了。房间内的腥膻气味还没有完全散掉，李强臊得脖子都红了，他不想承认，自己竟被眼前这小娘炮吊起了性趣。  
方云舟方才在窗外，看见了李强床铺的位置。因此他径直走了过去，掀开棉被，扑面而来的是男性的荷尔蒙气息。他一屁股坐在了床上，斜向上抬眼瞄李强的红脸。  
“你倒是舒服了，我呢？”


End file.
